The Administrative Core Unit facilitates and coordinates all administrative and financial operations related Program Project and its four component projects. All research data collection and evaluation will be the responsibility of the Project P.I.'s of the individual research projects. Dr. Gabor Kaley, the PI and Leader of the Core Unit A will spend 10 percent of his time on matters related to the management and coordination of all component projects, especially the scientific and financial aspects. He is in overall charge of the core unit and has the responsibility for record keeping. In addition, whenever appropriate, he will suggest and implement changes in the scientific direction of the program and will ensure that each Principal Investigator is in compliance with the rules, regulations and policies of the NTH and New York Medical College. Day to day administration of all three components projects and core units in support of Program Project policies, will be handled by the Administrative Assistant and the Budget Assistant. All office procedures and support services will be carried out, arranged and coordinated by the core unit, including the following: -word processing and tracking of continuation Program Project grant applications. -word processing of abstracts and papers for presentation at national and international scientific meetings. -correspondence related to the projects -preparation and tracking of purchase orders, including vendor contract when necessary, special procedures required to order radioisotopes and special arrangements for radioactive waste disposal -daily computer-based management and tracking of grant expenditures, commitments and free balances. -planning scheduling and coordination of various project-related meetings and events: Project participants, members of Internal and External Advisory Committees, and visiting professors.